Cables having looped ends are sometimes used as theft-preventing cables or load-bearing slings. The looped ends of some security cables are held in place by a crimping collar. In many looped cables, the point of failure is commonly the connection between the cable and the collar, as the cable itself can withstand a higher pull-test value than the connection. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods for looped security cables.